


Small boned.

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, i mean... this is only 309 words..., it's not long enough to be much of anything let alone graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small boned.</p><p>It’s what his mother had always said about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small boned.

Small boned.

It’s what his mother had always said about him. “You’re just small boned, m’love,” she’d cluck each time he was picked last for sport.

Perhaps she had thought it a comfort… but there's nothing kind about addressing a problem that can't be fixed. Afterall, Fitz couldn't help being small boned any more than a bird could help their bones being hollow.

It's with that realization that a much younger Fitz dove into his studies, allowing his intellect to tower high above (if only to make up for his smaller stature).

Even now, with his degrees and accolades and accomplishments, there’s always a reminder at hand of his slight frame.

He always feels small.

But… then there’s a kiss, soft and sweet. It’s not the first kiss that they’ve shared, won’t be their last, but there’s something curled deep in the pit of Fitz’s stomach that makes him chase after the moment, tongue twining after Mack’s until the only thing he can taste is _Mack, Mack, Mack_.

After taste comes the texture, Fitz’s hands running over the soft ribbing of Mack’s sweater and the rough weave of his jeans. It’s a study in opposites that has his hands tingling and his skin pulled tight. Everything about Mack feels good - from the hair on his arms to the shaved smoothness of his head - every inch of Mack’s skin is an adventure worth taking. So, he does.

Take, that is.

Fitz takes everything he can from Mack - everything he’ll give him and more until there are large hands gripping at his hips and soft lips mapping out the planes of his skin and Mack is hitching into Fitz so slow… it’s overwhelming and beautiful and in the moment Fitz forgets to feel small - _can’t_ feel small - can’t focus on anything other than how big the moment is.

He feels infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> While I realize that this is barely long enough to be anything, it still feels complete to me. I hope that you enjoyed the ride, however (incredibly) brief it was. <3


End file.
